Lusitano
The Lusitano is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Spring Rider, Star Stable Online, and Star Stable Horses. Description "Named after 'Lusitania', the Roman name for Portugal, the Lusitano shares many traits with the Andalusians of Spain but has been recognized as a distinct breed since the 1960's. The Lusitano is a modern sport horse originating from a long tradition of noble and renowned riding horses. Chosen for their athleticism and attentiveness to the rider, the Lusitano was bred to be the ideal riding horse. Be it working with cattle or as covered war horses, Lusitanos are nimble, brave and always willing to do their best. Today Lusitanos are found in all disciplines, from the highest schools of dressage to endurance to driving and are often found in film productions. These exceptional horses are at their best when challenged both physically and mentally." - Star Stable Online The Piaffe The Lusitano can perform a special dressage move called the Piaffe. The animation can be activated by pressing the space bar, but only when standing still, otherwise the horse will jump instead of Piaffe. Colors, Pricing, and Location The Lusitano is a Generation 3 horse that was teased on Apr. 17, 2018 in a video on SSO's social media accounts with a release date given as Apr. 18, 2018. On this day three colors were released, with another three released On May 23, 2018 that were teased the day before. Two more limited edition variations of the Lusitano were teased on April 2, 2019 in a video on Star Stable's social media accounts and were released April 10, 2019 for a limited time. LusBk.png|Black LusDBy.png|Dark Bay LusFlBG.png|Flea Bitten Grey LusLG.png|Light Grey LusLC.png|Liver Chestnut LusPlm.png|Palomino LusPrl.png|Pearl LusSmDpBksn.png|Sooty Dapple Buckskin Lusitanos are sold for 949 SC and can be found at the following locations: * Black - Steve's Farm * Dark Bay - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Flea Bitten Grey - Jorvik Stables - Limited Release * Light Grey - Silverglade Equestrian Center * Liver Chestnut - Jorvik Stables - Limited Release * Palomino - Steve's Farm * Pearl - Fort Pinta * Sooty Dapple Buckskin - Steve's Farm Star Stable Horses LusDplGy.png|Dapple Grey 334DC5FE-7FC3-4814-950D-EF573984BA4D.jpeg|Cremello On May 7, 2018, a new color was released in the Star Stable Horses app with a second variation released on December 19, 2018. The fully raised foals can be bought for 949 SC. * Cremello * Dapple Grey Trivia * The Pearl Gene, also known as "Barlink Factor" is a rare gene found mainly in Iberian horses like Lusitanos and Andalusians but has had rare occurrences in the American Quarter Horse, American Paint Horse, and the Peruvian Paso. * Unlike other new Gen 2 and 3 horses, the Lusitano wasn't released with a grazing animation. On May 2, 2018, the animation was released. * Despite being advertised as released during the December 19, 2018 update, the Cremello coat was not updated the app officially until December 22, 2018. Category:Star Stable Category:Star Stable Online Category:Star Stable Horses Category:Horse Breeds Category:The Spring Rider